One Love
by xmellyxox
Summary: this is a sequel to Dangerous Liasons, and its basic drabble about Chris and Rachel. please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is like a sequel to Dangerous Liaisons, but you don't need to have read that to understand this.**

**Hope you like it, please review!**

**Chapter 1:**

Rachel and Chris had been seeing each other for nearly 9 months now. It had been 3 months since he had taken her to Venice. He had promised her when he met her he would take her somewhere spectacular for their 6 month anniversary, and he did. _Their first weekend was in Paris, for Christ sakes. _Rachel thought as she made her way to work. When she got to work she was bubbling with joy. Janet wasn't in the office yet, as she had to drop the girls off at school, so instead Rachel went to Gill.

Rachel felt very apprehensive about approaching Gill; she had never been that close to her, except for their trip to Bristol and during her first few weeks of dating Chris she had been fairly off with her. She walked up to her Boss's door and knocked three times. "Come in!" Gill shouted, looking up from her computer screen. "Boss? Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Um, yeah if you want to" Gill said, taking her glasses off and folding them in front of her. "Can I sit down?" Rachel asked, unsure whether her Boss was actually going to listen. "No, I expect you to stand up looking like a lemon" Gill said, rolling her eyes. After a couple of seconds of Rachel swaying from side to side, deciding whether or not her Boss was joking, Gill broke the silence: "Sit down Sherlock!" she said, getting impatient at what her DC wanted at this time in the morning. "Um, ok, yeah, cool, right ok" Rachel said sitting down. Gill took a deep breath and looked at Rachel, who was staring at her, opening and closing her mouth but no words were coming out. "What then? Come on Rachel, I've got a million and one other things I can be doing with my time instead of watching you and your goldfish impressions".

Rachel sat up, and placed her hands on her stomach. Gill knew what was coming. She and Janet had had their suspicions for a month or so now, but neither wanted to say anything in case they were wrong. _How ironic. _Gill thought to herself. _Janet was going to ask her today. _ Gill forced a smile to hide the fact she already knew what was coming. "Ok, well ummm, I'm having a baby" she said, giving a smile. "That's great!" Gill said, squeezing her hand. Rachel looked confused. "You don't seem very surprised?" "No, I am, I'm, um, well" Gill continued to babble until Rachel stopped her. "You knew already didn't you?" "Well, um, yes, kind of, maybe, well, yes, I suppose I did, yes" Gill stammered. "How did you know? And who else does? Does Chris?" Rachel asked. "No, Chris doesn't, I don't think and um, me and Janet had our suspicions because well, you've been more protective, and you haven't had much of a drink for, well a while but we didn't want to say anything so…" Rachel sighed, leaning back. Her bump was starting to form now, and it was quite obvious when she leant back. "How far gone are you?" Gill asked, trying to move on. "Um, the doctor says about 2 months" Rachel said. "Oh I see…so it happened in Venice?" Gill asked. "Uh-huh, yeah I suppose it did" Rachel said, relaxing a little more. "How are you going to tell him?" Gill asked. It was killing her seeing this. She didn't feel anything for Chris anymore, but she was still attracted to him. She wanted Rachel to be happy, after all the trouble she had with Nick, but Gill couldn't help feeling a little jealous. "I take it you're going to keep it?" Gill asked. "Yeah, of course" Rachel said. "I…" Rachel stopped talking as the lads walked in. "Morning Boss!" "Hi Rach!" Kevin shouted as he walked into the office, tripping over his chair. "I'd better get back to work then." Rachel said, standing up, trying to cover her small bump with her blazer. "Yes, right, of course" Gill said, putting her glasses back on. "Oh and Rachel?" Gill said as Rachel opened the door. "Yes Boss?" "I'm here if you ever need to talk, stay safe" she said, nodding her head. "Will do Boss, thanks" Rachel said, pulling the door shut behind her.

Gill buried her head back into her work, glancing occasionally out of the window to check on her DC. 10 minutes later, Janet ran into the office, huffing and puffing. "Janet!" Gill shouted, walking out of her office. "How come you're late?" Gill was genuinely concerned for her friend; it was never like her to be late. Janet tried to talk, but was trying to catch her breath at the same time. "Look, sit down, catch your breath, then talk" Gill said, taking Janet's bag. "I say, we've got Sherlock turning into a fish and you turning into a train, whatever next" Gill said, rolling her eyes. "Well actually-" Kevin began, but Gill stopped him. "Kevin! Zip it now before I zip it or you!" this earned a snigger from Rachel and Pete, who were staring at Kevin. "So sorry Boss, I had to drop the girls at school and then there a road-works everywhere, so much traffic" Janet said, regaining her breath. "So, what have I missed?" "Nothing, actually, we haven't got much on today, we are up for the next job anyway, but until then you all may as well get on with that pile of paperwork" she said, pointing at the small piles on everyone's desks. Everyone got to work immediately, and even Kevin didn't speak or throw anything across the office. _He was obviously learning. _Gill thought. _He is obviously starting to understand the fast we get things done the fast we can all go home_. Gill didn't really want to break the peaceful harmony that surrounded the office, but she needed to speak to Rachel and Janet. "Right! Janet and Rachel, my office now please!" she said.

Rachel tried her best not to look like she was waddling into the office, but it was getting harder now her bump was getting bigger. She tried to cover it up by walking pretty fast, but that backfired as Gill stopped suddenly to pick up a pen off the floor, meaning she ran into the back of her, pushing her Boss to the ground. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Boss" Rachel said. Gill sat up and looked up at Rachel and Janet who were looking at her with horror in their eyes. She looked at Mitch and Pete, who had their eyes wide open, and then looked at Kevin who was trying to contain a smile. "Here, Boss, let me help you up" Rachel said, trying to bend down to get her Bosses hand. They looked like a right pair: Rachel couldn't get low enough without squashing the baby; and Gill couldn't get up because her skirt was too tight. Rachel stood back up, still holding her blazer shut, whilst Andy walked over to them. Gill took hold of Andy's hands and stood up, dusted off her skirt, then walked into her office. Janet looked at Rachel, then at Gill, then to Andy who was looking equally confused. She shook her head and followed the Boss into the office, and shut the door. Glaring at Kevin, trying to make him sit down. She had never been one to shout, unlike Gill, but she couldn't think of anything worse than the joker of MIT laughing at the fact another DC tripped over the SIO.

Janet and Rachel lent against the cabinet in Gill's office, before Gill forced Rachel to sit down. She then turned to Janet, who was looking eagerly at her Boss. "Ok, Rachel, have you got anything you want to tell Janet?" Gill began, nodding her head towards her. "Ummm, yeah, I think so?" Rachel said turning to Janet, looking really confused at what she was supposed to say. "What's going on Gill? Rachel? One of you?" Janet said, becoming impatient. "Rachel has something that should confirm our thoughts" Gill said, sounding as if everyone should be on the same page as her. Janet nodded her head as she began to piece together what Gill was talking about. "Yeah, so I'm, um, pregnant" she said as a massive smile began to spread across her face. "Oh my Gosh, Rachel, that's great news!" Janet gushed as she ran over to her, putting her hands on Rachel's stomach. "You don't mind that I'm touching you, do you?" Janet said, looking up at Rachel. "Um, no, I don't mind you touching the bump, but you're getting a little too low" Rachel said, trying to shift herself into a more comfortable position. "Oops, sorry" Janet said, retracting her hand. "So…" Rachel said, "How long have you two known?" Janet and Gill looked at each other. "Well, umm…you know, we um…" Janet stumbled. "We assumed that you were when you got back, you seemed to have a radiant glow, and you seemed um…how do I put this…more protective, more aware…you haven't had to go out for a cigarette and you have been on cranberry juice" Gill said, taking over from Janet. "Oh, I see, well I'm hoping to tell Chris tonight, and um…then I'll tell everyone else tomorrow, I think" Rachel said, smiling. "How long have you known yourself Rachel?" Janet asked. "About 4 or 5 weeks, I started feeling ill, and I never get ill so I went to the doctor because my stomach killed, and then he told me. I'm due for another scan in a couple of weeks." "Have you been eating properly? Three good sized meals a day? I know you have a habit of going without food but now you are eating for two so you need to eat more! Try and stay away from coffee as well, I always found that made me worse whilst I was having the girls. You've got to get enough sleep as well; don't get staying up till midnight if you're in work at seven. You need to get good hours sleep, and don't sleep on your stomach, obviously, it squishes the baby. I'm glad you've stopped the cigarettes as well, and the drink because they really do harm the baby, if there's any questions you have you can always ask me or Gill you know? We have been there before" Her mother instinct was coming back out, and she felt like she needed to protect Rachel even more now she was having a child. Rachel was persistent that Janet shouldn't keep 'mummying' her, and even though Rachel was a grown-up, Janet liked to look after her, and make sure she was well. "Aye-aye Captain!" Rachel said, saluting Janet. Gill began to smirk. She really did like Rachel. She knew she had a lot of potential. Both Julie and Janet agree they can see Gill in Rachel, and that their behaviour is exactly the same. Gill didn't really see it, until now. This is exactly how she had been when she found out she was having Sammy.

Janet and Rachel left Gill's office, and settled down at their own desks, burying their head in paperwork. Rachel could feel Kevin looking at her from behind his computer. She wasn't stupid; she could tell when someone was watching her, but every time she looked at Kevin he turned away and got back to his work. Rachel couldn't concentrate properly, mainly because Kevin was watching her, and for the fact the bump was starting to get in the way. She couldn't reach the other document that was in the middle of hers and Janet's computers, without squishing the bump or moving. Not wanting to disturb Janet, she slid her chair out quietly and stood up, grabbing the document swiftly and putting it in front of her. She turned to Kevin, who this time wasn't quick enough to turn away. "Kevin, what are you doing?" "What? Me? Nothing, absolutely nothing… just you know, working" he said, turning back to his computer. Rachel sat down and looked at the clock. It was fast approaching 1 o'clock, and most of Rachel's paperwork had been completed and was ready to be put into the filer, for whoever was on disclosure to sort it out. It was most probably going to be Kimberly, that woman loved filing and sorting out the office work. _Who would actually want to do that? _Rachel had always thought, but then Alison had said the same about her when she had announced she was joining the police. _Why would you want to be up against those nutters all day? What if they attack you? Or attack your family? What's the thrill that you would get out of it? Putting your life on danger every day for worthless scum?_ Rachel drifted back to reality, and began to put the paperwork in the cabinet. She could feel her stomach rumbling. She remembered what Janet had said, about eating properly. After losing her first child with Nick, she didn't want to re-live that so she was going to do everything she could to make sure she protected this child. She walked up to Gill's office and knocked, quite a few heads looked up from their work, trying to listen to the conversation. Rachel never went to the boss's office voluntarily unless she had discovered new leads; she was usually dragged there by Gill, ready to give her a bollocking. "Hi Boss, is it ok if I go and grab a sandwich?" Gill looked up from her desk and looked outside her office to see everyone spin back around and grab something, pretending to be working. "Yes of course you can, you don't have to ask now, but all I'm going to say, is if you're going down to the canteen, you'd better bring us doughnuts back." Gill began to smile as the young DC waddled out of the office. She couldn't work out whether Rachel's bump was actually that obvious, or just because she knew about it. If anyone else knew, they certainly weren't saying anything.

Rachel went to the toilet before going to the canteen, to freshen up and make sure Chris was still on for tonight. 'Hey, you still good for tonight? X' she text him. He replied almost immediately; 'Deffo, you finish early today don't you? I'll be at yours for 4 X' she smiled to herself. She really hoped he wouldn't freak out, after all they had only been together 9 months, but Rachel felt sure that this time it could work. Chris seemed like the family sort of guy, but she couldn't be too sure, not after the luck she'd had.

Twenty minutes later Rachel came back into the office carrying doughnuts. She carried the tray around, letting everyone take one. "Thanks Rach" Janet said, biting into one. "Boss, do you want one?" Rachel called. Gill pushing her chair back and came out the office. "Do you really need to ask?" she said, giving Rachel a smile. "So, how's everyone doing with their paperwork?" Gill asked looking around, no surprise, Kevin still had the most left, but at least it had got a little smaller since this morning. Kevin answered her, with a mouthful of doughnut. "I'm getting good at this paper thing Boss!" he said proudly, spraying Gill with crumbs. She dusted herself off for the second time this morning and turned to him. "Ok, well, well done Kevin, at least your learning, but I asked for the news NOT the weather" Kevin looked over his boss's shoulder to see Mitch and Andy smirking. "Oh, I'm very sorry Boss" he said, again forgetting he had food in his mouth. Gill took three steps backwards and turned back around to him; "Well, for next time maybe" Janet rolled her eyes and took her glasses off, balancing them on her desk. Rachel slid back into her seat, still trying to contain her bump. _It will be so much easier when I can just tell them. _She thought, settling back into her work. Gill went back into her office and everyone else sat back down, trying to get it finished as quick as they could so they could go.

Another hour passed and nearly everyone had finished. Except Kevin. Obviously. "Right everyone! Listen up!" Gill shouted. "As far as I can see everyone had finished, which is great because that means you can go!" she turned to Kevin, who wasn't impressed with the fact he had to stay behind to finish. "Kevin, you can go, so long as that paperwork is completed by tomorrow, take it with you of something ok?" "Yes Boss, thank you!" Kevin said, jumping up, putting his jacket on.

Everyone, even Gill left the office together. She couldn't remember the last time she had left whilst it was still light, but she wasn't complaining. They were all going to the grapes for a bit, everyone except for Rachel. "But why aren't you coming Rachel?" Kevin had asked, like a little child, pulling her hand. "She's seeing her lover later Kevin and I'm sure she would much rather spend time with him than you" Mitch piped up. "Oh, I see… How is Christopher anyway? Has he reached your bedroom standards yet? You know, tickled your fancy, that kind of thing?" Kevin said, sniggering. "He's good thanks Kev, but just for future warning, if you want to avoid a dead leg, I suggest you keep it clean" Rachel shot back. Kevin didn't have time to say anything, because Gill had already understood what Rachel had said and kicked the back of his leg, making him buckle in the middle of the street. The whole team erupted in laughter at the fact he let out a girlish scream. "You lot pick on me" he said, going into a strop as if he were a teenager. Rachel ran over to him as best as she could without looking ridiculous. "Awwww is little Kevin upset because the big bad monsters are coming to get you?" she said in a ridiculous voice, pinched his sides making him jump. This forced further laughter from the team as they walked out of the car park. Janet gave Rachel a hug and tapped her stomach subtly as if to say bye, even Gill touched her hand as she headed towards her car. "Bye-bye my little Kevvykins" Rachel said, mimicking a silly wave. "Kevvykins?" Kevin said as he looked up. "What are you, on drugs? I'm not your Kevvykins!"

Rachel arrived home 15 minutes later than normal. Janet was right; there was road-works everywhere. She walked into her flat and dumped her bags on the table, and went and flicked the kettle on. She got herself a fruit pot out of the fridge, and sat down on the sofa, turning the television on, resting her hands on her small bump. It felt weird, but a good weird. It was starting to become a perfect bump, but just something that looked like a watermelon. She started making circles on her stomach, as she stroked it. Anyone would think she was crazy if they saw her, but it was her baby and she would do what she liked with it.

Four o'clock came quickly, and before Rachel knew what she was doing the doorbell went. "Come on in" Rachel said. She put the kettle on ready for him, and got the mugs ready. Chris crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello Gorgeous. I haven't seen in a while" he said. Rachel tensed when he did that. It wasn't that she didn't like it; it was that she didn't want him to feel the bump before she told him. She pulled away quickly, before he had chance to notice. "What's the matter? Rachel, are you okay?" he looked concerned. "Yes, I'm fine, but I need to tell you something." She dragged him into the living room and made him sit down next to her on the sofa. "Ok, what I'm going to say is life changing. I completely understand if you freak out, because it is quite soon, but I hope you will feel the same way as me" "Um ok, what is it Rachel?" Chris asked, turning to face her more. Rachel took in a deep breath and moved her hands to her stomach, as if to protect her bump. "I'm pregnant" she said.

The look on Chris's face said it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't know how good this is, but yeah, here's chapter 2!**

**This is dedicated to Sophie, who had bugged me to post another chapter and has sent me 2 reviews;') **

**and because she is an IMPATIENT WOMAN;p **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Please R&R as usual!:D**

**Chapter 2:**

A massive smile swept across his face. "We are having a baby?" he said, but didn't let her answer. He put his hands on her stomach and looked at her. "We are really having a baby" he concluded, feeling the bump. "Oh my God Rachel, this is fantastic!" he cried, standing up. She stood up with him and began to smile. She was so, so happy he felt the same. He turned back around to her and lifted her up. "We are having a baby!" he said again. Rachel began to laugh. "Put me down then, otherwise you'll squash it!" she cried, letting a tear of happiness run down her cheek. "Rachel, I'm so, so happy. How long have you known?" he said, sitting her back down. "Um, a couple of weeks" she said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, still smiling. "I don't know, I guess I was worried at how you were going to react, I didn't want to scare you, because it is soon" she said, worried he may take offence. "I understand, it is soon, but I don't care. You're carrying my baby. Nothing else matters now" he said, hugging her. "When's your next scan?" he asked. "Can I come?" "Of course you can come! You're its father! And in a couple of weeks, just some routine tests" she said.

The rest of the evening went quickly; they talked about baby names, whether they thought it was a boy or a girl, and general baby related topics. "Rachel?" Chris said. Rachel was lying across him on the sofa, her head on his chest. "Hmm?" she seemed engrossed in the television programme, but turned her head slightly to try and face him without having to move. "What would you say about moving in together?" he continued. "Before you say anything, I think it's a good idea, that way anything if baby related happens I can be there? And I can look after you when you get bigger. What do you say?" Rachel sat up and looked at him. "Are you serious?" "Yeah, well, why not?" he asked. "Chris I'd love too!" she said, smiling. "I'll find an agency to rent this place out for a while". "So that's a yes? You'll move in with me?" "Yes! Of course!" she said, kissing him.

The next morning Rachel walked into the office with high spirits. "Morning Kevin!" she said, tapping his shoulder. "Oh, Hi Rachel" he said back, fairly glumly. "Who rained on your parade this morning?" she asked, as she settled her bags down at her desk and hung her coat up. "Kevin's just a bit annoyed that he dropped his coffee this morning, apparently 'nothing ever goes right for him'" Janet said, mimicking his voice. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha-ha very funny scotty" he said sarcastically. Rachel shook her head as she removed her coat. After telling Chris last night, she had completely forgotten she hadn't told anyone at work, except for Janet and Gill, who had guessed anyway. Her bump gave her away this morning, and as usual it was Kevin who noticed. _Typical. _Rachel thought. _We wait weeks for him to file a report, but this he picks upon in the matter of seconds. _He began walking over to her. "Um, Rach can I have a word please?" "Yeah, sure Kev, make it quick, I'm starving." She said, looking towards her yoghurt that was on her desk. "Ok, well, don't take offence to this or anything, but are you pregnant?" he whispered pregnant quietly, but Andy and Mitch, who were standing by Janet's desk heard him anyway. Janet rolled her eyes and looked sympathetically towards Rachel. "Yes, yes as a matter of fact I am" she said. "That's great!" Kevin said, poking her bump. "Err, Kev, don't _poke _It." she said, turning away. "Oh, yeah, right, of course, sorry…is it Chris's?" he asked. Rachel turned to Janet who was trying to stifle a laugh. "No Kev, its Mickey Mouse's." After a brief glance between Kevin and Mitch she continued. "Of course it's Chris's! What do you take me for?!" Kevin tried to make the moment pass by thinking of another question. "So, how far gone are you?" "About 3 months" "Oh, cool, you've only got 6 months left then!" he said gleefully, as he turned and walked back to his desk. "I see someone's alert this morning!" Gill said, coming out of her office. "Are we having a party or something?" after no-one replied, she continued "What's with the mini gathering going on in the centre of my office?!" "Oh! oh can I tell her Rachel please? Can I?" Kevin pleaded. Rachel sighed as Kevin took a big breath as if to tell a massive story. "Rachel's having a baby!" he exclaimed. "Oh, congratulations" Gill said, raising one eyebrow making Rachel laugh. "Rachel's having a baby Boss" Kevin prompted. "Yes I am aware of that Kevin, considering she has a big lump in her stomach and the fact she told me yesterday." Gill said dryly. Kevin's mouth dropped. "You told her before you told me?!" he exclaimed. Gills eyes widened. "Her?!" "Actually I knew as well" Janet piped up. Kevin's face dropped lower. "I am officially offended" he said crossing his arms and turning his head 90°. "Aw, Kev I'll give you a big kiss instead" Rachel said, pouting her lips. "Err, no thanks Porky" Kevin said, sliding off his desk. "Porky?! If you don't mind Kevin!" Rachel said. "No, I don't mind Porky, do you?" Kevin said, earning himself a high five from Pete. Rachel looked at Janet who had her hand over her mouth, then looked at Gill who was trying to cover her smirk. "I'm not even going to bother replying to that, Kevin" Rachel said, grabbing her yoghurt off the desk. "Right everyone! As much as I have loved the chit-chat…to a degree…but I have work to be getting on with and so do you" Gill said, clapping her hands and walking into the briefing room.

Inside the briefing room, Gill was fiddling with her glasses, Janet was staring at blank paper, Rachel was stretching her legs out, hands resting on the bump, Kevin was half asleep and Andy was twiddling a pen. "So! Listen up, there's nothing new come up, which, I dot actually know whether that's a good or bad thing but…" Gill couldn't continue any further because Rachel gave a sharp kick, sitting up quickly. "Woahh, steady Sherlock. You okay?" Gill asked putting her glasses down. "Um, no I don't think so, um, something doesn't feel right, the baby…hmm…dfhgh…kkoyh…" Rachel trailed off as she couldn't get her words out. Janet jumped up, kicking her chair backwards, but at the same time Gill tried to rush over to her, meaning she tripped over Janet's chair, landing on the floor for the second time in two days. "Boss, are you okay?" Kevin said, looking over the table at a pile of Gill. "Yes…yes I'm fine, don't worry about me, just sort Rachel" Gill stuttered from underneath the table. "Aaah!" Rachel cried again, much to the discomfort of the men. "Jan, it's hurting me, Jan help me" Rachel breathed. "Ok, I'm going to get an ambulance" Andy said, standing up. "Ok, Kevin: get some water, Pete: move the chairs so the paramedics can get to her, Gill: get up!" Janet said, taking over. "Rachel you're going to be fine, it's just a small contraction, nothing to worry about, I had them all the time with Taisie, but we are just going to take you to the hospital, just so they know, ok?" Janet said, rubbing Rachel's arm. "Yeah, it's not as bad now Jan, but I'm just worried, I don't want anything to happen to it" Rachel said, breathing slowly.

Kevin returned 5 minutes later, with wet hands and half a cup of water. "What happened to you?!" Rachel snapped. Kevin jumped back in horror, spilling the remainder of the water over himself. "Jeez, Rach! Scared me then!" Kevin looked at the disapproving looks all three women gave him before saying; "I'll just go and get some more water" scurrying out of the room.

"I feel fine now Jan, honest, it's stopped hurting me now" Rachel said, trying to stand up. "Sit back down and shut up Sherlock" Janet said, pushing her back down. Gill looked at Rachel with wide eyes, before trying to hide a smile. Rachel had only ever seen her like this when she was staying Janet's, when Nick kicked her out. Taisie had fallen off the trampoline and hurt her ankle because Elise had apparently pushed her, but when Janet reminded her she wouldn't be going out if she couldn't walk on her ankle, she soon tried to move.

10 minutes later, Rachel was on the way to the hospital. Janet and Gill had gone with her, leaving the men in charge. Janet was on the phone to Chris, who had agreed to meet them at the hospital, and Gill was sitting by her side. "I am honestly fine Gill! There's no need to get so panicked over it! It was just a twitch!" Rachel kept saying. Gill kept looking at the paramedic in the back with apologetic eyes.

They rushed her to the ultrasound room, accompanied by Chris who was holding her hand. "Everything's going to be ok Rach, it will be" he said. "Yes, I know Chris, like I keep saying, it was just a twitch!" "Yeah, course, right, I…um, yeah, I'm just worried about you" Chris said. His hands were shaking, but he was trying to hide it. "Chris! Calm down. Everything's going to be fine. Just normal procedure!" after a couple of minutes, the baby's ultrasound was up on the screen. Rachel and Chris could hear its heart beat. "It…It sounds a bit fast doesn't it?" Rachel asked the nurse nervously, "No, it's perfectly normal with twins, they may seem fast but it's because there's two" Rachel looked to Chris then back at the nurse. "E...E...Excuse me?" Rachel stammered."T…T…Twins?!" she looked at Chris who was tilting his head side by side, trying to work out the angles of which the two babies were. "You knew you were having twins?" the nurse asked, equally confused. "Oh yeah!" Rachel exclaimed. "These are the two faces of people in the know!" "This hasn't happened before…that does explain why you're so big so soon." The nurse responded, as if it was the most normal thing on earth. Rachel turned to Chris, who still had his head lopsided. "Chris? Are you okay? You haven't said anything in ages" Chris looked blankly at Rachel, before responding. "No, yes I mean, I'm fine! The more the merrier!" he said, smiling. He turned back to the nurse. "Which one is which?" he asked, squeezing Rachel's hand. "This one is one, and this is the other" the nurse said simply. "That's what the pain was; they were rotating… would you like to know the sex of them? Normally we wait until the next scan, but they are both in perfect position if you would like to know. I'll give you two a minute" the nurse said as she left the room.

Rachel turned to Chris; "would you like to know?" she asked. "I'm not sure, if you want to keep it a secret then I'm fine with that, but if you want to find out I suppose that will make it so much easier to buy things and decorating". "Shall we find out then? I've always wanted to know first off, I can't stand surprises" she said, giggling.

The nurse came back in. "Would you like to know?" she asked, turning the screen back around. "Yes please, we would love to" Chris said. "Ok, well…this one's a girl, and this one's a boy" the nurse said as Rachel looked at Chris. She could see tears welling up in his eyes. "Their beautiful" he exclaimed. "Absolutely beautiful". "You are free to go now, if you want. Ill print you off a scan picture so you can show your friends. They are ever so nervous, the ones already had three cups of coffee" Rachel began to laugh. She knew who that was.

15 minutes later, Rachel and Chris came out of the room, holding hands. Janet and Gill stood up as they came towards them. "So?" Janet asked, putting her hands on Rachel's stomach. "Everything's fine, the heartbeats are strong, it was just _them _moving around" Janet nodded and removed her hands, not picking up on Rachel's choice of words. Gill did though. "_Them?" _ "Oh yeah! We are having twins. One boy, one girl" Rachel said, breaking out into a smile. "Oh My God that's fabulous!" Janet said, hugging Chris. Gill hugged Rachel, before they swopped. Gill found herself tense up as she hugged Chris. She had never got this close to him before. _Stop it! _Her mind shouted at her. "I'm so happy for you!" she managed to choke out, trying to cover up the awkward hug between her and Chris.

"Come on, let's get back to the office, I think we can have a small party this afternoon! Considering there's no work to be done!" Gill said, practically skipping out of the hospital. Rachel had never seen her like this before. That Godzilla mask really was wearing off…


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe **_**slightly **_**gooey in some parts…**

**Please R&R as usual :')**

**Chapter 3:**

***5 months later***

"Chris? Can you help me with this cot?" Rachel shouted from upstairs. They were decorating the twin's bedroom - a deep cream on the wall with quite a light beige carpet. The main wall directly opposite the door was papered in a brown pattern, so it was a contrast towards the other 3 walls. They had gone for pine cots, which were next to each other, and then matching wardrobes and chest of drawers.

Rachel was heavily pregnant by now, and she had started her maternity leave a couple of weeks ago. The babies were due in 4 weeks, but the nurses had warned her they could come anytime. Rachel wanted their rooms to be ready, even though they would be in the main bedroom for weeks anyway. She had moved in before her maternity leave had started, so it gave her time to sort out rent for the flat, until after the twins were born when she would have the time to sell it properly.

Chris ran up the stairs, his face and clothes covered in paint. "Don't try moving it at all. You're 8 months pregnant. Leave all the heavy things to me. Why don't you get started on putting some of their clothes in the wardrobe?" Chris said, moving the different pieces of the cot together until it was assembled. "Ok, if I keep the left side for the girl and the right side for the boy, that way I can organise it neatly and I'll be happy" Rachel said, placing the first bundle of pink into the wardrobe. Chris sighed and continued putting together the second cot. "What is it with you women and organisation? When no-one can see it because it's in a cupboard, why bother?" Rachel turned around to face him, placing her hands on her bump. "It's important because then you can a) fit more stuff in and b) If you're not organised, you're not going to do very well in life!" Rachel exclaimed. "Coming from the Boss Sherlock!" Janet said, coming up the stairs with mugs of tea. "I seem to recall someone not getting to work on time for weeks and even when you did arrive at work, you had forgotten a folder, or only done half your hair!" Chris began to snigger, but soon shut up when Rachel threw a coat-hanger at him. "Hey! That hurt!" Chris said, cradling his head, trying to hold back a smile. "Good" Rachel replied, turning back towards the wardrobe. "These babies better hurry up and come, you're very abusive whilst you're pregnant!" Chris said, putting the second cot next to the other one. Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Janet, who had raised her eyebrows. "Whatever"

2 hours later, they had finished the room. Janet had left a while ago, as the girls were coming back from their friends' houses. The small pink blanket was placed over the one cot, and the blue blanket was placed over the other. Chris turned the mobile hung in the middle of the two cots, above a small set of drawers, and the lullaby played out. He stood back and wrapped Rachel in his arms, holding the bump. "I am so, so happy Rachel. I love you three so much" he said, kissing her head. Rachel smiled and placed her hands on his. "I love you too Chris" she said, letting out a sigh. "I just can't believe that this is happening. I've always wanted a proper family, a stable future. I never thought I'd get the chance after mum left" "You don't have to worry about that anymore" Chris said "I'm never going to leave you. Come on, let's go and get some food" He grabbed her arm and led her down the stairs.

It was 11 o'clock by the time they went to bed. "Goodnight bump" Chris said, patting Rachel's stomach. "Night Rach. Love you" he kissed her cheek and turned the lamp off. "Night Chris, love you too" Rachel said, as she lay down…

Rachel was awoken a couple of hours later by a sharp kick. "Oh for goodness sakes, you two are supposed to be sleeping" Rachel said, comforting her bump. "Don't you dare wake Daddy, you know how he needs his beauty sleep." The babies kept kicking, getting harder and harder until Rachel sat up. She went downstairs and got some water. "You guys had better get into a better pattern, I am not waking up like this every night, especially when you're not even born yet" Rachel said, making her way back upstairs. She got back into bed and pulled the covers up to her chest. She wasn't in bed for long. Another sharp kick came but this time it didn't just feel like a kick. "Chris? Chris wake up" Rachel said, poking him. "What's the matter?" he said, rolling over. "I…I think the babies are coming" Rachel said, sitting up. Chris sat up, jumped out of bed and turned the lamp on. "Are you sure?" he asked, running around the bed to her. "No, I'm kidding. This is my idea of a joke. Feeling as if my stomachs going to explode!" Rachel shouted at him. "Alright, alright, it's going to be ok" Chris said. "You go get your tracksuit on or something and ill pack a bag. It may just be false labour" Rachel began to moan as she got up. "If this is false labour, then I really don't want to go through the actual thing!"

She came out of the bathroom five minutes later to find Chris waiting downstairs. "I've packed a bag with some clothes, your toiletry bag that you keep in the drawers, and I've packed two blue baby grows and two pink baby grows, a bag of nappies that was by the door and I've grabbed the travel change bag." Rachel waddled down the stairs, clutching her stomach. "Thanks Chris, sorry I shouted at you earlier" "It's okay, I suppose I'd better get used to it" Chris replied, opening the front door. "These babies are going to be in so much trouble if they're not coming now" Rachel said, trying to make a joke of it all. Chris looked shattered. He had thrown his jeans on along with a top that didn't match. In normal circumstances Rachel would've told him to change, but she needed to get to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later, and Chris rushed ahead to warn the receptionist. Two male doctors bought a wheel chair out to Rachel, so she didn't have to walk. They got her into her own room and settled her in. "Ok Rachel my names Dr. Wall. We are just going to take some blood samples and do an ultrasound, just to confirm whether you are in labour. It can be a long process, so be prepared for a long night. Saying that though, it could be over in a couple of hours, every birth is different. I'll be back in a minute, if you want to get changed in the bathroom go ahead, make yourself comfortable" "Thanks Doc" Rachel said, as the doctor left the room. "Are you okay, Chris?" Rachel said, grabbing his hand. "Hmm? Yeah I'm fine, just its weird you know, we're going to become parents. I never thought I'd be so nervous. How do you feel?" he said, turning towards her. "I'm not too bad now, they've calmed down a bit. Anyway, I need to get changed. Why don't you get a drink or something for the café? Calm your nerves. Bring me a bottle of water as well please. Oh, and text Jan, just telling her what's going on."

A couple of hours passed and nothing had happened. Rachel kept getting contractions, and the doctor had confirmed she was in labour, and it was just a waiting game. Chris was a nervous wreck. He didn't know what to do with himself, and he didn't know whether he was helping or hindering. He was pacing up and down the room, whilst Rachel cradled her stomach. "Chris for God's sake sit down. You're seriously annoying me. You're like a bloody jack in the box!" Rachel shouted at him. "Okay, sorry love, I'm just…you know, it's a big thing" Chris said, sitting on the chair furthest away from Rachel so he wasn't in the firing lane. "Chris! Just –" Rachel grabbed her stomach. "Aaah! Chris go and get the doctor NOW!" "Umm…yes ok, um right, where would he be?" Chris stuttered jumping up. "How the bloody hell should I know?! It's a bloody hospital! Go and look!" Rachel screamed at him. "Right, yes, I will um… I'll be –" "GOOOO!" Rachel screamed at him, holding the edge of the bed. Chris ran down the corridor, and managed to get hold of the doctor.

"Ok, Rachel we are going to take you to the delivery room now, we need to get you prepared because they are definitely on their way. Your partner can come as well, give you support". "The doctor said, helping Rachel into a wheelchair. The doctor turned to Chris who was shuffling around behind them as they headed down the corridor. "Just try to keep her mind off things, talk to her about things that interest her, stuff like that? Don't let her think too much about it. Make her smile or something, it will calm her down and things will be ten times better." Chris just nodded and moved next to Rachel, holding her hand. "Ok, um Rach, what's the difference between bird flu and swine flu?" Chris asked, trying to follow the doctor's advice. Rachel sighed; Chris was never good with the jokes. "What?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. "If you have bird flu, you need tweetment. If you have swine flu, you need oink-ment." Chris said, smirking. "Ok, I've got another one, umm; "What did the fisherman say to the card magician?" "What?" "Pick a cod, any cod!" Chris burst out laughing and Rachel just looked ahead.

The doctor helped her out of the wheelchair, and sat her down on the bed. "Ok, Rachel; breathe. Breathe. Breathe. That's it, you're doing really well. Keep steady breathing rates and you will be ok. It could be over in half an hour or it could be another couple hours. Just take your mind off it until I get back, I'm just going to get the midwives ready. I'll be back in a bit. Chris will keep you company" the doctor said, pulling the door shut behind him. "Ok, I've got another joke: What did the green grape say to the purple grape?" "I don't know Chris, what _did _the green grape say to the purple grape?" "Breathe, idiot! BREATHE!" "Har-har-har" Rachel said dryly. "See, this is fun!" Chris said, holding her hand as another contraction came. "My idea of fun is NOT having something about to explode through my stomach!" Rachel cried. "Chris, please you do this for me! Please take over!" Chris looked at her. "Well, as much as I'd love to say yes to that, I _don't _think it will be _quite _possible." "WHY NOT?!" Rachel screamed at him again. Chris took a step back. "Well, um… I'm not going to answer that for obvious reasons but you can squeeze my hand if you want?" She grabbed his hand, and he let out a squeal. "Aw, aw, aw Rach, do you want to loosen the grip? Aw, aw!" Chris cried. Rachel let go of his hand and concentrated on breathing. "My God, that hurt. That really, really hurt! I don't think anyone has ever had that much pain! Oh, wow, your nails are really sharp!" Chris said, cradling his arm. Rachel turned to him and gave him evils. "YOU'RE IN PAIN? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO FEEL MY PAIN? BECAUSE I CAN KICK YOU VERRRRY HARD AND SEE WHICH IS WORSE" she screamed at him as the midwives came in.

"How are you Rachel?" "I'm not doing too bad thank you, it's a bit difficult at times but it isn't too bad." Rachel said, smiling at the midwife, ignoring Chris' face full of confusion. "Do you think you will need painkillers?" the nurse asked, sitting her up more. "Yes, oh God yes, give her as many drugs as you have, knock her out for a while or something" Chris said, from behind. Rachel gave him another death glare before turning back to the nurses. "Yes I will. Gosh I definitely will!" she said, laughing. Chris raised his eyebrows and whispered towards her "See you're nice to her!" "Yes well she's got the drugs!" Rachel hissed back.

"Chris, why don't you go and get a drink and freshen up a bit? It's going to be a while!" the nurse said, shuffling him out of the room. "Hmm, yes ok. What if the babies come though?" he asked, looking through the window at Rachel. "Then we will find you. OK?" the nurse said, patting his arm. "Thank you" he said, as she shuffled down the corridor.

Half an hour later and Chris was on his way back to the delivery suit. It was fast approaching 7 o'clock, and the sun was already bright. Janet had replied to his text on her way to work, saying that as soon as they knew anything to let her or Gill know. He was about to text back when he heard a cry come from down the corridor. Chris ran as fast as he could and skidded around the corner, to find Rachel and one of the midwives holding a bundle each. Chris' mouth dropped open. "Oh my God, they're beautiful" he said, as the nurse handed him the boy. "Hello Son, aren't you handsome?" he said, kissing his head. "Would you like to swop?" Rachel asked. "Yeah okay" Chris said, handing over the boy to Rachel. "My gosh their beautiful" he said, his eyes were welling up with tears as he cuddled his little girl close. "She's the spitting image of you Rachel" he said, looking up. "Really? You think so?" "Absolutely! The same features and everything. You're both beautiful. I'm so proud of you Rachel". "Have you got any names for them yet?" the nurse asked quietly. Rachel and Chris looked at each other and shook their heads. "We have a few suggestions, but we haven't got a solid one yet" Chris said. "Ok, well I'll leave you two alone for a bit, then we will come and check everything is ok, and take you back up to your room" the nurse said.

An hour later Rachel, Chris and the two babies were back in their private room. Chris had sent a message around to Janet, Gill, Alison and his parents saying they had been born, and Janet and Gill were on their way over as soon as they heard.

Rachel had just finished feeding them when Janet and Gill burst through the doors, arms filled with pink and blue balloons, little gift bags and a massive card. Janet let out a little squeal when she saw the twins, and dropped all the stuff on the chairs, taking hold of the little girl. "My Gosh Rach, she doesn't half look like you" Janet said, as Chris handed Gill the little boy. "She doesn't just look like my Janet Scott of Scotland Yard she is me, she's a mini me!" Rachel said, laughing. "Do they have names yet?" Gill asked, trying to hold back her tears. "Yes. The girl is called Eva-Mae, and the boy is called Joseph-Nicholas." Rachel said, opening the massive card Gill had handed to her. "They're beautiful, absolutely beautiful" Janet said, welling up. "Come on then, let's switch!" she said, trying her hardest not to let a tear slide down her cheek. She didn't even understand why.

Rachel began to laugh at the card. "What you laughing at?" Chris said. "This" Rachel showed him the card. Inside Gill had written: "_If you're as good a mother as you are detective, your babies will have a wonderful mother" _and around the outside everyone had signed it. Kevin had attempted to draw what looked like two babies in a cot, but turned out to look more like bees. As Rachel unwrapped the first gift bag, she let out a gasp. It was a lovely pink dress, with small flowers on each strap. There was also a matching pink vest and some little stripy tights, along with a pair of pale pink shoes. In the other gift bag there was a pair of denim dungarees, with a pale blue vest, and stripy socks and a little pair of shoes. "These are lovely guys, you really didn't have to!" Rachel said, wiping her eyes. She put the gift bags into the little cots that were either side of her bed, and placed the balloons that had "Baby Boy" and "Baby Girl" on at the top of the cots.

An hour later, Eva began to cry. "I think she wants her mummy" Janet said, kissing her. Gill handed Joseph back to Chris, and picked up her bag. "We had better get going, leave you to it. Call us if you need anything, anything at all ok? We'll come and see you again soon. Look after yourselves" Janet said, kissing Rachel's forehead. "Bye Jan, thanks again" "Take care, Sherlock" Gill said, about to pat her shoulder. _Sod it. _Gill thought, and bent down, wrapping her arms around Rachel and Eva. "Thanks Boss" Rachel said, smiling. "Bye Chris!" Janet called as she and Gill left the room. "Yeah, see you soon!" Chris called after them.

Chris and Rachel were then left alone to tackle the first night of parenting…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those **_**still **_**reading this, this chapter is again a load of drabble, which I'm not even sure makes any sense but…**

**This is for Sophie and Katherine please review it, hope it's not too bad!**

**Chapter 4:**

It was 3 days after the birth of the twins. Chris and Rachel had bought them home earlier in the day. Most of those from work were coming around tonight: Gill, Julie, Janet, Taisie, Elise and Kevin. Alison had popped to the hospital the night before, but she had book club tonight, Mitch had to look after his own children, and Lee was on a lad's night out. Andy had rung up earlier saying he was stuck somewhere and that he wouldn't be back but he sent his regards to the family.

Rachel had just finished changing Eva when the doorbell went. Chris was downstairs with Joseph, under strict orders from Rachel not to make him sick. Rachel threw the towel on her shoulder and picked up Eva, carrying her downstairs. "Hurry up Rach! It's bloody freezing out here!" Kevin shouted from the other side of the door. "Shall we just leave him out there for a while, see what happens?" Rachel whispered to Chris, who had just lay Joseph down, leaving him to moan. He shook his head and began to smile, as Rachel opened the door. "About time!" Kevin cried, running into the lounge. "Hi" Rachel called after him. "Hey Jan, hey girls! You all ok?" Rachel said, ushering them in from the cold. Considering it was mid-August, the weather was horrid. Elise let out a little squeal when she saw Eva, lying in Rachel's arm. "Oh my Gosh she's beautiful! Can I hold her please? Can I?" Elise gushed. "Go and sit down then and wait for Rachel to get sorted!" Janet said, pointing towards the living room where Kevin was doing superman with Joseph. Elise let out another squeal when she saw Joseph. Rachel began to smile. "She's such a sweet kid, Jan". "Hmm, if you say so. Anyway, how are you coping?" Janet asked, walking into the lounge. "I'm not too bad, tired but that's expected I suppose! Chris has been great, and to be fair, they haven't been waking up much in the night." "Good, anyway, pass her over then!" Janet said, reaching for Eva off Rachel's shoulder. "Muuuum, you said I could hold her first!" Elise said, pushing Taisie out of the way. "Well you can hold her after! She's not going anywhere! Why don't you and Taisie go and help Uncle Chris with the drinks?" Janet said, whilst Rachel tried to tidy up a bit. Elise sulked off; "Promise I can hold her after then?" "Yes, fine whatever!" Janet said, looking at Kevin, who had sat down with joseph on his knee.

"Look Janet!" Kevin piped up; "It's a baby!" Janet raised her eyebrows, and took a seat on sofa next to Kevin. "Is it Kevin? Really?" Kevin scowled and looked at Rachel, who was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. "Can I hold Eve please after?" Kevin asked. "Her name is Eva and of course you can" Janet said.

Back in the kitchen, Taisie was helping do glasses of squash, and Elise was sitting on the work surface, swinging her legs. "The babies are so cute" Elise began. "Thanks Elise, they're not that bad now, but when their walking and talking they're going to be a handful!" Chris replied, handing Taisie some more glasses. "What made you decide you wanted a baby?" Taisie asked. "Um, I don't know Tais, just did" Chris said, turning to look out of the garden. "Are you two going to get married now?" Taisie asked. "Maybe, I don't know, we are just focusing on these two at the minute" Chris replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Can we have a look at their room please?" Elise asked, jumping off the side. "Yes of course, if we just take these through, I'll show you". Chris said, putting the drinks on a tray.

"Hello everyone!" Gill said, pushing open the door. "Hi Auntie Gill! Hi Auntie Julie!" Elise said, smiling at them. "Hiya Elise, you alright chick?" Julie asked, following her into the lounge. "Yes thank you, how are you two? You haven't had any more incidents involving alcohol have you? Mum told me all about that" "Elise! Don't be rude!" Janet piped up, from the other side of the room. "Sorry!" Elise said, turning back to Julie and Gill who were looking at each other.

"Hi" Rachel said, coming down the stairs to find her living room full of people. "Ma'am" Rachel said, nodding her head. "Please, call me Julie out of work. We are in your home after all!" Julie said smiling. "Thanks. Can I get anyone a drink?" "It's ok Rachel, I and Elise have done some. Shall we just pop them on the table?" "Oh thank you girls! That's very kind, yes please! I'll just go and put a wash on, and then I'll come and sit down. It's unbelievable about how many clothes two tiny little things get through a day!" "Oh don't let me re-live that!" Gill groaned. "I got through so many pairs of clothes with Sammy! It's not much better now to be honest!" "I know what you mean Gill! These pair go through clothes like there's no tomorrow! By the end of the week I've got to wash four hoodies! I don't understand why they can't just wear the same one! It's not like they get dirty anymore!" Janet said, handing joseph over to Gill. Kevin passed Eva to Julie, as she sat down on the other sofa. "Muuuuuuum!" Taisie groaned: "You're so embarrassing! I'm going upstairs. Chris said he would show us their bedroom." "Come on girls, Chris is just doing a few domestic chores. I'll show you it, that way we can have a mooch" Rachel said, throwing the blanket that was slung over her shoulder at Kevin. Gill snorted and covered her mouth, afraid the juice would go all over the baby. "Sorry" Gill said, blushing. She broke off as Joseph began to squirm. "I think someone wants their mommy!" Rachel said, picking him up. "Julie, are you ok with Eva whilst I just go and change Joseph and show the girls the room? If she's hurting you give her Chris" "No, no she's fine" Julie said smiling. "I just can't get over how beautiful she is" she said, messing with her tiny hands.

Rachel left the women to gush over Eva, whilst Kevin and Chris had gathered in the kitchen with Chris, talking about cars and exhaust pipes. "Oh wow! It's so cute!" Elise said as she walked in. "Aw all the little clothes and things!" she opened the wardrobe and was mooching around, fetching out little outfits. "Do you want me to help change him Rachel?" Taisie asked, getting the change mat from the top of the wardrobe and laying it in his cot. "Yes please if you want, baby wipes and nappies are in the bottom drawer" Rachel said, taking off his baby grow. "How old will they be when they move into here?" Elise asked. "Um I'm not sure, whenever I feel ready to move them in here. They will probably be about 4 or 5 months, so maybe just before the new year" Rachel said. "Aw, that's so cute. They don't make any noise do they?" "No, they're pretty good, but in the night they scream the place down!" Rachel said, making Elise giggle. "You can't get drunk for a while can you now?" Taisie asked, passing the wipes across. "Taisie!" Elise said, nudging her. "What? It's true!" Rachel began to laugh. "Well no I can't, but when they are bottle fed then I shall be able to go out again!" "Are we allowed to come over again and help you with them?" Elise asked, trying to change the subject. "Yes of course you can! I can always do with the extra pair of hands! If you ask your mum, you can come with us next week if you want when we take them to the clinic?" "Ok! That sounds great! I'll go and ask her now!" Taisie said, taking to the stairs, two or three at a time. Rachel heard Taisie burst into the living room. "Mum,canmeandElisecomeovernextwee ktohelpwiththebaby? Please!rachelsaidwecouldtakethemtot heclinicwiththempleeeeease!" "What? Say that again? But slower!" Janet said. "Mum, can me and Elise come over next week to help with the baby? Please Rachel said we could take them to the clinic with them pleeease!" "If that's ok with Rachel, we've not got anything else planned" Taisie let out a little squeal. "Thank you mum!" she shouted as she ran back up the stairs. "Mum said yes!" "Yay ok great, well I've finished with this, how about we go downstairs and order some food? I haven't eaten in hours and I would like to before these pair get hungry! We can send Chris and Kevin out to get it. They won't mind" "Chris and Kevin won't mind what?" Chris said, putting his head around the kitchen door. "You won't mind going and getting Chinese for us all will you? If we write it down, all you need to do is give the woman the list and the money. It's not that difficult, even for a pair of amateurs like yourselves." Rachel said, walking into the lounge. "Can't you go Rachel? Me and Chris are discussing whose car is the fastest!" Kevin piped up. "Well Kevin, believe it or not, I had two babies only a couple of days ago. I have had about 6 hours sleep in total and have to live with Chris snoring-" "Hey! I don't snore!" Chris said, grabbing the car keys off the side. Rachel ignored him and carried on. "-his head off, so I don't think it will go down well me trying to make my way to the chippy." Kevin grunted. "You can always stay with us girls if you don't want to go?" Janet said. Kevin stared at Janet. "I think I'll go with Chris then" he sulked. "Right, what does everyone want from the chip shop?" Chris said, changing the subject. "I'll just share a bag of chips with Gill please Chris" Julie said. Gill turned to her and raised her eyebrows. "Oh you will, will you? What happens if I don't want chips? What happens if I want pie?" Gill said. "Well, have pie then, and I'll have the chips" Julie said, smirking. "No! I'd like chips please" Gill said, turning back to Chris. "Janet? What do you want?" "Can I have a kebab please?" "Yep sure. What about you girls?" Chris said. "Can I have a chicken and mushroom pie please?" Elise asked. "I'll have a steak and Kidney pie please, and we can share a bag of chips" "Ok sure, that's everything. You want your usual Rach?" Chris said, putting his shoes on. "Yes please. Remember to get yours as well" Rachel said. "That happened once Rachel! Only once!" he said, opening the door. "Well, just to make sure"

"Come on then Sherlock, show us around your castle" Gill said. "Oh right, yes. Do you girls want to look after Eva and Joseph whilst we have a wonder?" Rachel asked. "Yes please!" Elise squealed, as Janet handed her Eva. "Are you sure you trust them?" Janet asked. "Yes of course, their old enough" Rachel said, much to the joy of the girls. "Ok, well be careful, they're still tiny and fragile. Don't try and walk anywhere with them, just stay seated. Call us if you need us" Janet cooed. "Yes mum" Taisie groaned. "We are responsible you know. Plus you're only walking around!"

Rachel padded up the stairs, followed by Janet, Gill then Julie. "This is the twin's bedroom, when they get old enough to leave ours. Then obviously when they get older and want to be separate one of them can move into one of the spare bedrooms" Rachel said. She felt like a tour guide. The three women had a mooch in the twins wardrobes, exactly like Elise had done. "It looks lovely Rachel" Janet said. "Thanks. This is our bedroom, and then the en suite is in there" Rachel said, pointing at a door as they walked into the master bedroom. "An en suite? Very fancy!" Julie said, poking her head around the bathroom door.

Back on the landing, Gill was opening and closing a door. "Gill what are you doing you daft old bag?" Julie asked. "Hey! Less of the cheek thank you! And nothing, but look how cool this is! It doesn't slam! It's like those fancy draws you can get, you know the ones that all you have to do is push them a little and they close by themselves! It's funny!" Rachel looked at Janet, who looked at Julie, who looked a Gill, who was still messing around with the door. "And she hasn't even had a drink yet…" Julie muttered under her breath. "Right, let's move away from the door shall we, um, these two are another bedrooms, and the bathroom is across the landing there" Rachel said as they walked into the one bedroom. "How many bedrooms does this house actually have?" Janet asked, opening some of the wardrobe doors. "It has 6, but we are thinking of knocking down the wall between the two smallest making it into one big playroom for when the kids get older" "Oh wow! So if we have seen 4 of them, where are the other two?" Gill asked. "Up there" Rachel said, pointing to another staircase that they didn't notice because of Gill's door antics. Janet's eyes widened. "Wow! I have two questions: 1) how did Chris afford a place like this on his own? And 2) why did he want a place like this on his own?" "Well being a sergeant for the NPIA is pretty good money Jan! And because it was cheap, because of the area it was in, and I don't actually know, but it's worked out fine for us!" Rachel said, walking up the second staircase. "These are the two rooms we are probably going to knock through and create like a playroom area" Rachel said, getting to the top of the stairs. "Oh wow, I never realised there was three floors, it doesn't look like there is from outside!" Janet said, looking out of the window. "Yeah well that's because they are like in the roof, and the windows back out onto the garden not the drive" "Lovely garden though" Gill said. "You've done alright for yourself Kid" she said, patting her shoulder. The silence was broken by a cry coming from downstairs. "Rachel! I think Eva needs her nappy changing!" Taisie shouted up the stairs. "I'm coming!" Rachel said, running down the stairs, leaving the other three women up on the top floor.

Fifteen minutes later the men were back from the chippy, with bags of food wafting through the house. Joseph had fallen to sleep in Elise's arms, and Eva was dozing off after Rachel had changed her, so she settled them down in their cots and brought a baby monitor down with her. "Do you want trays or what?" Rachel asked, getting a small bottle of wine out for Janet, Gill and Julie. "We can eat at the table I suppose, if there are enough seats." Janet said, taking the glasses through to the dining room. "Yeah there should be, I can get Chris to pull the table out and fetch the two chairs from the study"…

They had finished their food and Rachel had tried to squash every plate into the dishwasher. "Let's go into the lounge, I think it's more comfortable than sitting in here. I'll just go and check on the twins" Rachel said, running up the stairs. She came back five minutes later and walked into the living room, letting out a little gasp. "What's all this?" she asked, pointing to a pile of presents they had put by the fireplace. "They're presents!" Kevin said. "Well, yes. Obviously, but what are they for?" "They're for you and the babies!" Taisie said, offering her one. "Oh wow guys, thank you so much! You didn't need to! You brought us presents at the hospital though?!" Rachel said, taking it off Taisie. "Yeah well, this is more of a welcome home kind of thing then!" Janet said. "This one's off me and Elise. We went shopping last weekend". Rachel pulled the tape off the edges and opened up the bag. Inside were two teddies, one pink, and one blue. "Aw Taisie bless you! Thank you!" Rachel said, leaning over to give her a hug. "Thank you Elise! Come here!" Elise kneeling across to her and let Rachel hug her. "This is from me" Kevin said, handing her a present. "What's this Kev?" "Open it! Have a look!" Rachel opened the funny shaped present and saw a sandwich. "Um, thanks Kev! I think…why have I got a sandwich?" "It's interstitial cheese and pickle! Look!" Kevin said, beaming with pride. Rachel looked at Janet, who looked at Julie, who then looked at Gill, who had her head in her hands. "Kevin, why did you buy her a sandwich?" Taisie asked, unsure at what was going on. "I know what interstitial means! Pete says he doesn't know why people say I'm thick!" Rachel began to smile. _Why had he brought her a sandwich?! _Janet saw Rachel was about to laugh, so tried to look away, but she looked straight into the eyes of Gill, who had just lifted her head. The room erupted in laughter, leaving the men and the girls baffled. "That's not your only present! Here you go!" he said, handing her a bunch of presents which he'd had individually wrapped, then tied together with ribbon. "Aw thanks Kev! But you really didn't have to!" she carefully unwrapped the ribbon, and then tore open the presents. He had bought a collection of books, including Winnie the Pooh and Charlie and Lola. "I thought you could read to them when they are going to sleep when they get a bit older" he said, blushing as Rachel kissed his cheek. "That's really sweet Kevin, thank you!" she said, picking up the next present. "That ones from me. Me and Gill decided we would start one each for them" Janet said, picking up her wine glass. "Ohh I see…oh my gosh Jan it's beautiful!" Rachel said, as she opened the front page of the "baby book". "You can put pictures and dates and things in there, we thought it would be a nice keep-sake to show them when their older or something" Rachel nodded and opened Gill's present, which was Eva's. "They are absolutely amazing. Thank you so much!" Rachel said, getting up and hugging Janet. She then grabbed Gill and hugged her too, even though Gill felt slightly awkward having everyone watch her show affection. "Sorry Kidda, my presents not that special I'm afraid" Julie said. Inside the gift bag there were two baby grows which were identical, just different colours. One was a white and the other was a lemon, with a baby Roo in the corner. "I thought they made a change from having all blue and pink" "They are really nice" Chris said, taking them off Rachel. She opened the card that came with them and inside was a £30 gift voucher for mama's and papa's. "Aw Julie thank you! That's too much!" "No its not! It's only £15 a baby! And it's fine, I thought that way you could put it towards something for when their a bit bigger" "Thank you!" Rachel said, diving on the superintendent. She never imagined she would do that.

They talked for another couple of hours, Rachel having to feed the babies twice, until Janet looked at the clock and saw it was fast approaching midnight. "Gosh, I think we have outstayed our welcome! Come on girls, you can barely keep your eyes open! I'm so, sorry Rachel I didn't realise the time!" Janet gushed, as she began to put her shoes on. "Janet its fine. Will you calm down? We don't mind" "Well we are going to get going anyway, leave you to it. I've got to drop Kevin off home so ill speak to you tomorrow." "Ok Jan, thanks for coming over, and for the presents. I'll ring you tomorrow. Bye girls" Rachel said, kissing each of them. "Bye Rach, bye Chris!" they called. "Bye girls! See you soon!" "Bye Kev" Rachel said, hugging him. "Bye Rachel. Bye Chris" he said, shaking his hand. "Take care guys, safe journey home." "We'd better get going as well Rachel. This one is supposed to be in work for 7 tomorrow!" Julie said, pointing to Gill who was slumped over Julie's shoulder. "Ha-ha, well take care, thank you for everything." Rachel said, nodding her head. "Come here kid" Gill said, slightly tipsy. She dived on Rachel, hanging off her neck. "You look after those kiddly-winks yeah? Pop into the office sometime, I'm sure the rest will love to see them. Thank you for the wine" "Come on you" Julie said, pulling her off Rachel. "Gillian Murray I am sure you are the one and only person to have ever got drunk at a babies welcome home gathering." She said, pushing Gill outside. "I'm not drunk! Just a bit tired" Gill said, tripping over the doormat. "Yeah, right well, thank you Chick for tonight. Stay well" Julie said, patting her arm. "Thank you Ma'am" Rachel said, smiling. "Please! As I've said before! Call me Julie out of the office!" With that Rachel shut the door and lent up against it. "My word I'm tired" she said as Chris wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, let's get some sleep before Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum wake up again" he said, kissing her cheek. "I don't know what the chances of that are! They'll be up in another couple of hours!" Rachel said, giggling…

**Thank you to those who actually read this, I am very sorry to have put you through it;')**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, this is the last chapter of this…hope you enjoy it!**

**Just so you know, Chris and Rachel are engaged ;')**

**This is dedicated to Megan, because she has helped me ALOTTTT and Sophie, because she has been a great reviewer ;D**

**Please review! :D**

**Chapter 5:**

The twins had just gone 20 months now. They were walking, and talking, and squealing around the place. They were a nightmare on the flight; they wouldn't sit still for 9 minutes, let alone 9 hours. Joseph was running around the isles, crossing from Rachel to Chris, whilst Eva kept standing on her chair to look behind her. Luckily, it was only Janet and the girls, who were more than happy to play, but Rachel knew a couple of hours in everyone else on the plane were getting annoyed. Rachel had bought loads of things to keep them occupied, but they were still young and got bored easily. They got off the plane in the Bahamas. The 40° heat hit them, as they walked across to the shuttle bus. She felt so relaxed. Partly because _in 3 days' time she was becoming Mrs Latham._

They arrived at the hotel an hour later. It was beautiful. It overlooked the beach, and the pool was massive, with palm trees in the gardens around it. Chris' parents and siblings, Alison and her family, Janet and the girls, Gill, Sammy and Orla, Mitch and his wife, Lee, Pete and Kevin and Julie had come out on the same flight, and then Chris' aunts, uncles and cousins, were coming out a day later. The wedding wasn't going to be very big, so long as the close family and friends were there, that's all that mattered. Rachel knocked on Janet's door. She was next door to Chris and Rachel, because she was Rachel's maid of honour. Gill was the other side of Janet as she was one of the bridesmaids, and Alison was the other side of Rachel because she was giving her away. Rachel heard a faint 'come in' taking the kids down to the pool and Tony's and Alison are coming down as well, so you are more than welcome to come if you want?" "Oh yes please!" Elise said, running into her room. "I'll just get changed" she shouted. Rachel nodded and put her head around the other room, presumably Janet's. "Hey Jan, I just said to the girls, if you want to join us at the pool for a bit? Make the most of the free time we have before preparing for the wedding." "Yeah ok, sure. I think Gill may come down in a bit, Sammy and Orla are going into the village so…" Janet pulled the dress out of the wardrobe. "So, have I done a good job of looking after it?" she said, her eyes twinkling. "Ha-ha thanks Jan; let's just hope you can look after it till Saturday!" "Hey miss! I am very organised thank you!" Janet said, putting the dress away as she heard Chris come in with the twins. "Rach? I'm going to go ahead down, the girls are ready and waiting and the twins keep trying to climb the balcony. Oh, Alison's gone down already to get sunbeds, and Megan and Sophie are just getting their magazines." "Who's Megan and Sophie?" Janet said, looking between Rachel and Chris. "They're my sisters" Chris said "My brothers coming out tomorrow" "Oh, I see. Well off you go then!" Janet said, ushering him out of the room. "Ok, right, sun cream, magazines, ooh hat!" Janet said, hurrying around the apartment. "Jan, you don't need to rush. The pools still going to be there in an hour" Rachel said. "Yes, I do know that, but I feel bad leaving Chris with the girls" Janet said, biting her lip as they left the apartment. "It's fine. They're a pleasure to have, and they keep our two quiet!" Rachel said as they walked outside.

Taisie was in the pool doing lengths with Alison's children, and Elise was playing with Eva and Joseph with Chris in the baby pool. They had their rubber rings and armbands on, and they were laughing at the fact they were splashing Chris. Megan and Sophie had their iPods in and were sitting on the sunbeds, reading magazines. "See?" Rachel said as the approached the sunbeds. "They're fine, no trouble at all".

Rachel had just settled down to sunbath when she felt a lot of cold water over her. "Shit!" she shouted sitting up to see Eva looking startled by the side of her. "Sorry baby, you scared me. Are you ok?" Rachel asked, sitting Eva on her lap. "Mummy, come pool?" she said, trying to stand up. "Can mummy come in later?" Rachel asked, she really wanted to sunbath. "No now!" Eva said, pulling Rachel's arm. "Gosh, you missy need to learn what no means" Rachel said, standing up. "She sounds exactly like someone I know" Janet said, taking her glasses off. "Ha-ha Janet Scott. If you're not careful I'll push you in that pool" Janet began to laugh. Eva had already run to the toddler pool, and was forcing Elise to put her ring on so she could jump in. "What are you laughing at?" Rachel asked, looking confused. She took a step back so she was out of the shade. Janet just shook her head and continued laughing, pointing behind Rachel. "What is it?" she asked, turning around. She didn't have chance to say anything because Chris has already picked her up, spinning her around. "Chris! Put me down! Don't you dar-!" Rachel screamed as he dropped her in the pool, causing the water to spray all over Janet and her book. "Hey!" she said, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing at the fact Rachel now looked like a drowned rat. Chris turned back to Rachel who was holding the sides, not looking impressed. Chris slid in next to her, and grabbed her, trying to duck her under again. "Not this time!" Rachel said. She stood on his knee and pushed her herself up, out of the water and onto the side, wiping the wet hair away from her mouth. She turned to look at Eva, who was in fits of giggles trying to get out of her ring. Elise pulled her out of the water and put her on the side, letting her run over to Rachel. Elise then slid back into the baby pool, and began playing with joseph, letting him splash her with a watering can. "Mummy! Mummy! Look at me!" Eva said, jumping in next to Chris. Rachel let out a deep breath when her daughter disappeared under the water, pooping back up a couple of seconds later. Eva looked startled by the fact she now had a wet face, but began to laugh as she floated next to Chris in her ring "Look Daddy! I look like mommy now!" this set Janet off. She burst out laughing, trying to hide behind an umbrella. Rachel turned around and glared at Janet. "Would you like to end up in there as well?" she asked. Janet just shook her head, but continued laughing. Eva was splashing around going; "Mummy, mummy come and swim!" Rachel looked at Chris and then back to Eva. By this time joseph was trying to get out the pool so he could join in the fun in the bigger one. "Mummy. I can swim it too like Eva!" he said, cannonballing in with his ring and armbands around him. Chris lured him in with the other arm, so he now had both his children in his arms, ignoring the fact the kept splashing him. "Aw, see mummy? How can you resist these three irresistible faces?" He had, raising his eyebrows. "Fine, I'll come in for ten minutes, then we are all out, because it will take us an age to get these changed" Rachel said, sliding in. "Are you coming in Jan?" Rachel asked, turning around to look at her friend who was watching Taisie play with one of Alison's sons. "No! Don't let mom come in! She'll embarrass us!" Elise squealed as Chris dunked her under. "Well I wasn't gonna, but I may just to annoy the girls" Janet said, putting her things on the sun bed.

"Chris!" Elise cried as she emerged. "Now my hairs ruined!" she said, trying to swim to the side. "Did you really think you would be able to come swimming and not ruin your hair?" he asked, pulling her back. He lifted her up and threw her back in the water, making the twins squeal with excitement. "Uncle Chris!" Elise whined. Janet, who had now slid into the pool, was paddling next to Rachel and the twins, who were trying to pull her hair. "Ha! I don't think so guys!" she said, tickling them. "I get enough abuse off your mother" "Excuse me Janet!" Rachel said, flicking water at her. "Pfft!" Janet spluttered. "Right well, that's enough for me thank you!" she said, swimming over to the steps. "Come on you two" Rachel said, lifting Eva out of the water and sitting her on the side. "Mummy! Playtime!" Eva said pointing at the ball she had left floating. "I don't think so matey, come on, you've got to have a bath and get ready and we'll have a little walk into the village and along the beach tonight. Come on" Rachel said, jumping out. "How come joseph is still in?" Eva whined as Rachel wrapped a massive towel around her, burying her. "Because daddy is going to sort joseph out in a bit. Come on" Rachel said, pulling her top over her and slipping her shoes on. She scooped up Eva, much to her dismay, and carried her back to the apartment…

It was 7 o'clock by the time they finally got out for dinner. Joseph had already had two cookies and was on his way to grabbing a third when Rachel stopped him. "You'll ruin your tea, now come on, and go find Auntie Janet and Auntie Gill." She took hold of his hand and led him down to the restaurant, where Janet and the girls were sitting, showing Gill something on their IPod's. "Ok, Eva, Joseph, hop on your chairs and stay seated. If you miss-behave, you will be back in that room and put to bed, ok?" "Yeah mummy…but I want to sit by Elise!" Eva cried. "I like her" she added sheepishly. "Right, well ok then, if Elise doesn't _mind _sitting next to you, then that's fine" Rachel said, shuffling the chairs. "No its fine!" Elise said "Taisie can sit by Joseph". Joseph clapped his hands at the sound of his name. "Hello Taisie!" he said, offering her a breadstick. "Hi Jo, and no I'm ok thank you. You eat it." she said, tucking him in. "So…" Gill began. "How are those wedding nerves kicking in?" Rachel looked at Chris and Chris looked at Rachel. "They're ok, I s'pose, not really nervous…you know, I mean, yeah" Rachel trailed off as she realised she was babbling. "Where are you getting married?" Taisie asked. "On the beach over there" Rachel said, pointing past the palm trees. "They are going to put the gazebo up so it doesn't burn those sitting, and they've got like a red carpet so I don't get sand in my shoes." Rachel said, grinning. "It's going to be beautiful" Gill said, turning back to the topless waiter standing next to her. "Oh my" she said under her breath, as he offered her a cocktail. His toned abs and big brown eyes stared at her. "Hmmm, thank you" she said, faintly. "No problem miss" he said, his Spanish accent flaring. Gill's eyes fluttered. "Hmmm" she said, turning back to the table…

That evening and the next day flew by… Rachel was getting stressed out by the fact the flowers may die, she had lost Joseph's elasticated tie, and Eva's hair garment had gone missing. They managed to find they buried at the bottom of the make-up bag on the day of the wedding, much to the relief of Rachel. She had shipped Chris off into his brother's room, along with Jason - Rachel's nephew, and the twins were staying with Chris' parents. Gill was in Rachel's room, sorting out her hair and make-up. She was having half up half down, with the back curled. Janet was next door with Taisie, Elise, Megan, Sophie and Holly - Rachel's niece sorting out their hair and make-up, before they would get into their burgundy bridesmaid dresses, and Janet would rush next door to help Rachel into her dress.

"Oh Rach, you look absolutely beautiful" Janet said, as she admired her best friends choice of dress. "You look amazing Rach" Alison said, wiping her eyes. "Thanks" Rachel said. "Give us a twirl then" Gill said, standing up next to Janet. Rachel turned slowly, admiring the handiwork of the dress on the mirror. It was strapless, and the back was criss-cross until the waist, where the dress puffed out until her feet. It had a small pattern down the side, with little flowers and sequins. The corset had a similar pattern, which was subtle but sweet. "This weddings going to be spectacular isn't it?" Alison said to Janet. "Gosh, definitely. It's so nice" Janet cooed.

Janet ran ahead to make sure Chris and his brother were safely down there. Everyone was seated, and the vicar was standing at the front, speaking to Chris. Janet, being maid of honour, lined the bridesmaids up in height order, making sure they looked alright as they followed Rachel's train. "This is the one and only time you are allowed to Boss me around Janet Scott" Gill said, sorting out her hat. "Yeah very funny Gill, but this is not the time or the place for your jokes" Janet said. She raised her eyebrows at Gill. "What are you doing with that _thing _on your head Gill? It's a wedding not an Easter bonnet parade" Janet said dryly. "What?" I don't want to burn from the sun and I thought it was cute! It matches the dress!" Gill said, smiling. Janet just tutted, rolling her eyes and turned her attention to Eve - who was in a white dress with a burgundy ribbon around her waist and a matching flower in her hair and Joseph – who had black trousers and a white shirt on, like his dad, with an elasticated burgundy tie and a waistcoat. She handed out the bouquets of roses, each with an assortment of colours, and a burgundy ribbon tied around each. "Megan! Don't wave it around! You don't want to lose any of the petals before they're even married!" Janet sighed. She gave joseph the little bag with the rings, and hoped to God he wouldn't either eat them or drop them in the sand.

She looked towards the pool area. It was dead silent, there was just Rachel and Alison standing behind a palm tree, their bouquets in their arms. "Ok. You ready for this?" Alison asked, taking Rachel's arm. "Ready as I'll ever be" Rachel said. "Ali, I just wanted to say, thanks. For everything you've done for me, especially when we were little. It couldn't have been easy, and I appreciate it so much. I would never have got where I am today if it wasn't for you. I owe you my life" Alison sniffed "Rachel its fine, I did what anyone would do. I love you. Now come on, you deserve a brilliant day" Rachel nodded and took her first steps towards the aisle.

Alison gave thumbs up, which Janet then passed on down the aisle to the Vicar who shushed everyone. Everyone stood up, and looked behind them, to see Rachel coming down, holding Alison's arm and being followed by her many bridesmaids. Chris turned around and smiled. That smile he gave when they first met, it still sent her stomach fuzzy. As she walked down the aisle she spotted Kevin, fidgeting with his bow tie. She knew he would hate it, that's why she made him wear it. the heat was still low, even though it was 2 o clock, the gazebo did take most of the heat.

The vicar began:

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Chris and Rachel as they exchange vows of their everlasting love.

As Chris and Rachel take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that are known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Chris and Rachel both look forward to each new season of their marriage, just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Chris and Rachel, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. At this time, I'll ask you, Chris, and you, Rachel, to face each other & take each other's hands.

Chris, will you take Rachel to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Chris looked at Rachel and smiled. "I do"

Rachel, will you take Chris to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

Rachel looked at Chris. "I do".

She heard someone behind her sniffle. _Probably Alison._she thought, but she was wrong. This time it was Gill who reached for the tissues. Janet couldn't understand Gill this week, the sun was definitely getting to her…either that or she was getting older.

"Can we have the rings?" the vicar asked searching the audience. Janet pointed at Eva and Joseph, who had the rings on a burgundy pillow, which Janet had sorted out for them just before the vows.

"Place these rings upon each ones finger, as a sign of your eternal love bonding." The vicar continued, as the twins made their way back to their seats, without tripping over.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride" the vicar said, stepping backwards.

As their lips met for the first time as a married couple everyone began to applaud. "You can put her down now Chris!" Kevin shouted. Rachel began to laugh as they broke apart. "I love you" Chris said. "I love you more" Rachel said, still laughing. "Not possible" their moment was interrupted by a little tug on Rachel's dress. She looked down to see Eva looking up at her with her big eyes. Joseph was hanging around behind her, unsure what to do. "Come here you monkey" Rachel said, scooping her up. "Thank you for being a brilliant little girl. Shall we go and have some cake?" Rachel said, looking at joseph in Chris' arms. Both the twins squealed at the same time; "Yeah!" they ran back to Janet, who was waiting for them. Rachel and Chris walked down the middle of the aisle, back towards the hotel…

They made their way up some more steps, into the beautiful gardens that were on the hotel rooftop for their photos. It took an hour to get all the main ones done, then the group one took even longer, but no-one cared. They were in the sun, in some lovely gardens, and they were only a couple of hours away from a lot of alcohol.

They all made their way into the hall, where Chris and Rachel's cake was in the centre. It was three tiered, and had the little bride and groom on top. The burgundy ribbon was wrapped around each tier, and '_Rachel and Chris' _were wrote in icing next to the people. There were a lot of presents on the table as well, along with cards, and balloons saying "just married". The tables had been set out around the room, with small bottles of bubbles, napkins and sequins sprinkled all over the tables. They all took their seats next to their name tags, with Rachel and Chris at the top, with Janet, Gill and Alison the other side of Rachel, and Chris' family the other side of Chris. He stood up, tapping the side of his wine glass with a fork. "Ok, hello everyone. First of all, I would like to thank you for coming. I am not very good at speeches, and I am certainly not going to attempt any jokes, so I decided I would tell you about how I met Rachel. It wasn't that long ago actually, a couple of years ago. I was sent to her work as a sergeant for the NPIA, and I was in the middle of a meeting with Gill when she burst in. I knew she was the one. The way her hair fell, how hot she was. She was star struck with me too, I noticed that after, she was muttering and babbling, but then, I am used to that happening…" Rachel scoffed. "…when she asked me out for a drink I was relived, I had never had much luck with women, and I had never been confident to ask anyone out. Anyway, we got talk etc. and we really got on. We went away for our 6 month anniversary, and there was a technical fault, landing us with not one, but two problems" Chris said, smirking as he looked towards the twins who were blowing bubbles. "I thought all my Christmases had come at once, when she agreed to marry me, and I'm now the happiest man alive… I told you I'm rubbish at speeches, but all I want to say is that I love you Rachel" he sat down, blushing as he got a few whistles. Rachel then stood up; "Well I think Chris has said most of it so…I just wanted to thank you all again, for celebrating this with us, and I especially want to thank Janet, my maid of honour and best friend, Alison, my sister who has been there for me my whole life, Gill, for being a fabulous Boss and not looking quite like the Godzilla Bitch I used to think she was and I want to thank all my bridesmaids, and page boys, because I really appreciate it having so much support behind me. As many of you know, my childhood wasn't great, but I think now I can start and make up for it. So here's to the future, and here's to a long life filled with happiness!" Rachel said, raising her glass and sitting down. "And here's to all the free alcohol and cake!" Gill shouted, causing the room to erupt with laughter.

"Come on then, let's have the bride and groom dance!" Janet said, swaying. "Mum, are you…drunk?" Taisie said disgusted. "No! Course I'm not!" Janet spluttered. "Just a little tipsy" she said, grabbing her daughters shoulder. Taisie shook her off and walked back over to Elise and Holly. "Dance!" Janet shouted again towards the DJ. He changed the upbeat music to a slow, more romantic song as Rachel and Chris took to the dance floor. _Love of my life _came on the speakers, as they swayed with each other. "I love you" Chris whispered. "I love you too" Rachel whispered back, smiling. Rachel turned out to everyone else; "Come on, don't just watch! Everyone dance!" she shouted. Julie grabbed Gill's hand and lead her onto the dance floor, still with a drink in her hand; "What are you doing?" Gill said, finishing her glass. "Dancing. I am not dancing on my own" Julie said back. "Hmph, fine" Gill said, taking Julie's other hand. They danced with everyone else for a minute or so, until the Spanish waiter came up to them. "Um, would you like to dance with me?" he asked. "Oh no thanks mate, you're cute, but too young for me!" Julie said, laughing. The waiter looked awkward; "Actually, I wanted to dance with your friend" he said shuffling. "Sorry" Julie looked at Gill, who was smirking then back to the waiter "Well you should be" she stalked off and grabbed Janet, spinning her around; "Are you drunk Julie?" Janet asked, trying to break free of Julie's arms, in case she would kiss her at any point. "No not really, just fancied a dance" Julie said, turning her head to look at Gill, who now had her tongue down the throat of the waiter. "Well, he's certainly going to have a big tip tomorrow" Janet said, wobbling off the dance floor to find herself another vodka.

The party continued late into the night and several bottles of wine later, a lot of food and a lot of cake and a lot of dancing Rachel and Chris stumbled back into their apartment. Alison had taken the twins back to her apartment earlier, when they had fallen to sleep and was going to let them sleep there tonight. "I love you Mr Latham" Rachel said, as they got ready for bed "I love you too _Mrs Latham" _he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. "Chris! Stop it! You know what happened last time you did that" Rachel giggled. "That wouldn't be so bad, would it?" "Ha-ha very funny, comes on, I'm tired, I've had the best day ever and it's nearly 4 am. All I want to do is sleep with my new husband" Rachel said, undoing her dress. "That's fine with me!" Chris said spinning her around, making her trip and fall onto the bed. They both burst out laughing, the drink more than it actually being funny. Chris lay down next to her, "Welcome to the Latham's" Chris said, kissing her again…

**Hope that was ok! Thank you if you've kept reading it and thank you too all those who have reviewed it!**

**Please review **


End file.
